Otherworld Advance
by aquasage
Summary: After the Kid Buu saga, Otherworld is about to be shaken. But some new help is on the way.


**Otherworld Advance**

**Hi, long time since I wrote a story, so now I'm giving it a shot :D.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ or its characters, But I do own my original characters in this story : the whole planet of Zord (though blown away), Zorin, Jax, and Cheri, and whatever else I think up. Haha ah..

So please review (we all know I need edit advice :D) lol, and enjoy.

**In Other world**

After the fall of the evil Kid Buu, many worlds that had been destroyed in the monster's attempt to weed out Goku and Vegeta had not been brought back into existence. The worlds were unknown to the heroes and well outside Porunga's ability to bring back into existence all at once. The lost planets were home to species of significant power and ability.

So the bridge of Snake Way......

**Check in Station**

Yemma looked out his office window, "Ahhhhhhh," he moaned "this is going to take forever to Process!!!" He shouted angrily. He looked up at the ceiling "How about Goku coming here and saving me from all this work! Certainly they can at least bring a few of these worlds back, I mean look at all this paper work!" Yemma was a gigantic red ogre, and he sat behind a collosal work desk. His helperes scurried about assisting souls to in and out of Snake Way. Those that were luckly enough for Yemma to even look at their papers long, or soul's getting a chance to plea their case, got on the planes to heaven.

Others? Well, to save time.

Not even a second glance before pushing the button.

"We could try hiring a few more hands?" one of Yemma human sized assistants suggested. "That way we can call Goku, and maybe thin out this crowd faster."

"It's a good idea," Yemma began "but Elder Supreme Kai is against using the Dragonball's to solve this. Something about disturbing the natural evolution of the universe. Bah!" He began filing again "Hmm, but more help. Yes that could solve it!" Yemma got to his feet, shaking the whole room, and knocking everyone else off balance in his euphoria. "Now look here," Yemma began to order "I'm stretched thin on ogre workers, so if you contact Grand Kai maybe he can get a few of the "good" soul fighters on his planet to help with things here."

"Brilliant idea sir," beamed the blue assistant orge.

"Well, GET TO IT!" Yemma barked.

"AHH! YES, right away sir!" the blue ogre nervously darted out the room and on to do his task. What did he get himself into.

**Snake Way**

On it stood a Zordian student from the planet Zord. The last planet to be "processed" by King Yemma, in the line of worlds proceeding it. And it was a long list. The traffic jam of souls made it impossible to see the Check in Station, and so impossible to see if the line was actually moving at all.

"Great we'll be here all day!" whined Zorin as she stood on tip toe trying to see over the crowd of souls ahead of her. Looking the to front of the Path, on should've been able to see a big building in the distance. "Bad enough they're like a _gazillion_ of these puffs on the path, but do they really have to zoom all over the place, in the air _too?_ I can't see!" It was like a sea of souls cheering around and floating like a giant maniac wave as jittering as high as 5 feet and 10ft in other places.

Walking over and sitting down on the path on the left of her friend, Zorin gave up, bored and tired of waiting.

"How long has it been Jax?"

"Huh?" Jax looked up from his crossword puzzle "Well... I'd say a week. At least that is how long it feels. My watch stopped working once we got here." He tapped the screen of his watch, seeing if it would move. When it didn't, he shrugged and turn his attention back to his puzzle.

"By the way," Zorin began looking at the puzzle book and pencil Jax held and was steadily plucking away at, "How on earth did you manage to get those?" Jax looked up grinning "I died with them in hand, remember?" Zorin looked perplexed. Jax continued, "Being as everything was blowing up around us, just one though went through my mind...." he had his eye's shut remembering that fateful moment.

"You mean you were thinking about what you would do in the afterlife?" Her left eye brow raised as Zorin couldn't bring herself to believe this is what he set as his goal for all eternity.

"No," Jax replied, looking up and now at Zorin " I was thinking: "I'd hate not to be able to finish that puzzle." So I grab it and my pencil. Having in on me must've have made it come with me here. And look, it works!" he scribbled on the edge of the paper and held it up for Zorin to see. "Now what do you think would have happened if I decided to grab a pen instead?" "I can't believe it...." gawked Zorin, staring at her friend, and dumbfounded by what was his 'last thoughts' before dying.

Jax ingored the look and pressed on, "It would be useless like this watch! Now that is thinking ahead." He nodded to himself, pleased with his decision. "Most certainly is!" chimed in a few cloud souls beside them, obviously thrilled with Jax's achievement as well. Jax flashed them a winning smile.

Zorin looking away from her "triumphant instant star" of a friend, sighed ,slumping her shoulders, and looked ahead again in the general direction of Check in Station. "Well, at least you got something to do," Jax nodded in agreement (head down in his puzzle again) "where as I don't," she sighed more heavily this time, sinking lower."So," she bounced up and onto her feet "It's time for me to head out!"

"What?!" Jax exclaimed, a sweat bead rolling down the side of his head "Don't you think it's a little too CROWDED here to pull that off!"

Raising her hand infront of her a megenta ball of glowing light formed "Maybe," she replied. " 'Cuse me everyone," she announced aloud to the crowd. Zorian clouds moved aside, while other souls from different world turned to stare in wonder at what was going on.

The ball of Ki in Zorin's hand glowed an intricate blue pattern on its surface. Zorin tossed it high in the air, "Light summon, Cherriglider!" the magenta ki ball burst into a red medium sized feathered creature. Zorin jumped high into that air, flew onto its back, and then sat on the base of its shoulders. The same pattern that appeared on the ki ball traced over the body of the creature, as distinguishing marks. It's head resembled an ocelot, and it looked like a winged cat. Its arms were fused to the wings and had bird feet for forearms. Its hind legs were feline and covered in a sleek coat of fur, as well as its mid to hind torso, and including its long cat-like tail. The neck and chest were covered in a main of feathers as were its wings. And plumage covered the tip of the tail like a fan. The spots of the cat's head and lower half body resembled the markings running down it's side. Spell caster university student insignia.

Quite a few Zorian's were able to fly on their home world. But not many were spell casters, and far fewer every became really good. Most relied on technology and shear fighting strength.

Zorin was spell caster. Jax was a tech, and specialized spell caster technology, and he was a darn good engineer and inventor, just more laid back than Zorin. Zorin was the kind of person to be impulsive as soon as something seemed out of place, and quick on her toes to fix it. Or get involved in a huge mess.

"Where are you headed?" Jax stood up and looked to Zorin. Other souls backed away unsure of the spell caster's somewhat reckless, but very random move.

"I'm off to the check in station, to see what's going on over there. "Come on Jax," she plead "you can't tell me you not curious too, right?" she smiled and looked ahead. She could now see the Check in Station. Still a long ways off, but being 15 feet above the crowds and Snake Way had it's vantage point bonuses!

"But, I'm sure it's like the ogre that came through here a day ago said," Jax replied with on enthusiasm "things are moving along, as best as it can. Besides, it's sounds like that Yemma guy is quite grumpy, given the state of things" he spread his arms, gesturing the amassed souls around them.

"So, lets go and sight see! Come on, even if they did get to us, that means we might miss seeing if there are other's in line like us! _Rriigghht?_" Zorin could feel the excitement, and she wasn't going to let that bubble pop now!

She and Jax had keep their bodies, so it seemed maybe some else from these worlds might have too.

"I don't know...may just get cited and thrown in HFIL," Jax mused. Zorin pleaded with her eyes for him to come along "O well, what the heck," he shrugged, not wanting to let his friend down, then grinned back "Sure, I don't see why not! Let's go."

"Alright! Hop on," she cheered, and then looked to her Cherriglider, Cheri, and stroked it's neck "Your ready for some fun too, right Cheri?" Cheri purred and chirped in agreement. It flapped its wings, giving a mighty burst of wind to the souls directly below it. The clouds were tossed in either direction, and yelled in complaint and fear of falling off Snake Way. "Woah! Woops, sorry!" she shouted to the angry souls on Snake Way, "Lets fly at a higher level above the road, k, Cheri?" Cheri soared to a higher level and continued to the Check out Station.

**Check in Station**

"Warn King Yemma! Something is headed for the Check in Station!" a panicked look out guard ogre shouted! He stared through a pair of binoculars, still staring at the approaching thing.

"Be prepared to shoot it down!" a lead bigger ogre in a white military suit yelled, "Heh, if it falls into the yellow clouds, HFIL will take care of it," he sneered.

**Author Note:**

Very long start. But this is more of an intro chapter. It'll role along faster in the next chapter. See ya.


End file.
